


Athena's Book of Drabbles

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Requests on Twitter, Ships and Prompts will be in the title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Short drabbles that I've written from requests on Twitter
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, August/July (A3!), Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Fushimi Omi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Guy/Utsuki Chikage, Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	1. Familial Gekkagumi | He did it, No, he did it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @5h1take

It was April's turn to go out and buy groceries, which really wasn't anything to worry about. However, what was worrying was the glimmer of mischief in August's eyes.  
  
  
"August, what are you planning?" April asked suspiciously.

  
  
August smiled in response. "Nothing~"

  
  
Okay, August was definitely planning something. April looked warily at August, but decided not to say anything. It's not like anything he said would've changed August's mind anyways.

  
  
"Well, alright. I'll go to the store now." April headed out and hoped that the hideout wouldn't blow up.

  
  
When April returned with the groceries, he was greeted by the sight of a total disaster. Something white and powdery, which August suspects is flour, was everywhere. There was chocolate chip and marshmallows sprawled on the floor. Spots of melted butter stained the floor.

  
  
April sighed. "Who did this?" April already had a strong suspect in mind, but he had to make sure.

"He did it." August pointed at December, who was holding a bag of marshmallows.

  
  
"What? No. I'm just trying to get my marshmallows and leave. He did it." December pointed back at August.

  
  
April massaged his temple. He left for one hour and this happened. Why?

  
  
"Honestly, I don't care who did it. You're both helping me clean this up." December frowned.

  
  
"Why should I help clean up when I didn't have anything to do with this baking mess?"  
  
  
"Because you didn't stop August in the first place." April put all the groceries where it belonged and got out cleaning supplies. He handed them to August and December.

  
  
"Now, come on. We need to clean this up before I can make dinner."


	2. ChikaIta | "C'mere, you can sit on my lap until I'm done working"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @makoharued

Itaru was annoyed, it was supposed to be his time with Chikage, yet here he was, just sitting there watching Chikage tap away on his computer.

  
  
“Is there an issue Chigasaki?” Chikage asked amusedly, looking up from the screen of the computer. Itaru silently cursed Chikage’s perceptiveness.

  
  
“No, there’s no issue, I just have a small question though.”

  
  
“Hmm?”

  
  
“What exactly are you doing? You said that you wouldn’t be busy today.”

  
  
Chikage shrugged. “Things happen, you can’t predict everything in life.”

  
  
Itaru pouted. He knew that it was true but he was really looking forward to spending more time with Chikage. The two were always so busy, so the time that they could spend together were far and in-between. He sighed, flopping down on his bed. Maybe, another time.

  
  
“Are you sure there’s no issue? You seem pretty down.” Chikage continued typing, but there was concern laced in his voice.

  
  
Itaru supposed that there was no point hiding it. “Well, it’s nothing major, but I’m just kinda bummed by this. I was really looking forward to spending time with you, y’know? We’ve been so busy that we didn’t really have time for dates. This was really the first time in forever that we actually got to spend together and now... it turns out that we didn’t actually get to spend time together.” Itaru cringed at how sad and cheesy he sounded, but Chikage did ask so...  
  
Chikage was silent, leaving only the sounds of tapping heard in the dorm. However, the next time he spoke up, Itaru almost choked on air from what he said.

  
  
“C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working."

  
  
“Excuse me? Did you seriously just say that?”

  
  
Chikage smirked. “You said you wanted to spend more time with me, didn’t you? Well, I’m giving you that option.”

  
  
Itaru sighed. “I didn’t mean like that. I meant like dates or kissing or something.”

  
  
“So, is that a no?”

  
  
Itaru pursed his lips but he headed over to Chikage. “No, it’s a yes. Leave space on there for me.”


	3. MisuKazu | "Stay with me forever"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @kitkatsukis

Misumi used to always be lonely. Oh so lonely. Even as a kid, he really didn’t have anyone but his grandpa as company, who he loved a lot, but it just wasn’t enough. His own dad refused to acknowledge and his brother...Well, his brother was just following orders. Of course, things changed when Misumi met Mankai company. They were so kind and they genuinely seemed to enjoy his company, no matter how outlandish he seemed. They never judged him too harshly for his love of triangles and they appreciated his acting. No one had really appreciate anything about him before.

  
  
While Misumi did expect to eventually make friends, he didn’t expect to get a boyfriend. It just never crossed his mind that he could get loved like that. He was weird, even his own dad thought so.

  
  
However, Kazunari changed that belief. He was so wonderful, oh so wonderful. He was talented, handsome, caring, but most of importantly loyal. He made Misumi feel secure in his feelings of being loved for once in his life. He knew that Kazunari wasn’t going to abandon him. Still, there’s always that prickle of unwarranted fear in the back of Misumi’s head. What if Kazunari did leave him? What would happen then? Would Misumi even get another chance?

  
  
“Hey..Su...are...okay...?” Misumi felt someone tap him, which brought him back to Earth.

Misumi blinked to find a very worried looking Kazunari in front of him. “Hey Sumi... I keep on asking if you’re okay, but you never answered. Do you need help or something?”

  
  
Misumi shook his head. “No, no. No need. I was just really deep in thought.” Kazunari sat down next to Misumi, wrapping his right arm around Misumi’s waist.

“Whatcha thinking about? Triangles?”

Misumi snuggled in closer to Kazunari. “No, I was thinking about my life.”

“Ooh, deep.” The two sat there in comfortable silence until Misumi placed his head on Kazunari’s shoulders.

“Hey Kazu, stay with me forever.” Misumi murmured.

Kazunari’s eyes widened before softening.

“Of course. I’ll stay with you for as long as you need.”


	4. ChikaIta | "Shut up and kiss me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @gwimniw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Act 8

“Chigasaki, you don’t understand. I really can’t do this.” Chikage looked at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with Itaru. Itaru gave a frustrated sigh.

  
  
“You really can’t do this huh?” Itaru let out a bark of laughter. “Is it that you really can’t or that You don’t want to?” Itaru couldn’t keep the bitterness from seeping into his voice.

Chikage shook his head. “No, I literally can’t do this. It’s too dangerous for you, I can’t risk it.”

  
  
“Well, first of all, answer me this. Do you actually want to?”

  
  
Everything was silent at first, deafening to Itaru, until Chikage spoke, his voice low. “Of course I do. I would like nothing less than to date you, to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. But... I can’t. It’s too dangerous for you to get involved with someone like me.”

  
  
“I’m not a kid, I can take care of myself Senpai.”

  
  
“I know, but even then, the things I’m involved with are really dangerous, even for adults.” Itaru curled his hands into fists.

  
  
“Senpai, remember when you said that you couldn’t protect me in that trip to Zahra, yet I still came with you anyways? Shouldn’t that tell you about my current feelings?”

  
  
Chikage was once again silent, but Itaru could tell from his face that his mind was anything but. At long last, Chikage looked up, finally able to formulate a response.

“Chigasaki. Listen, I really do want to be with you but you have to understand-“ Itaru let out a groan of frustration, unable to keep in his feelings.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Chikage widened his eyes. “Pardon?”

“Unless you have something different to say than dangerous jobs, shut up and kiss me. You can’t change my mind about us.”

Chikage started in disbelief before he let out a chuckle. “You really are an uncute Junior.”

“And you really are an unromantic Senpai.”

“Oh really? Maybe, this can change your mind.”  
  


Chikage pulled Itaru into a kiss, which Itaru silently counts as a victory for him. 


	5. TenSaku | "Just pretend to be my date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Breadsouper

“Just pretend to be my date.” Sakuya stared in shock at Tenma, who was currently as red as Sakuya’s hair.

  
  
“Huh? I’m sorry?” Sakuya asked as Tenma turned even redder.

  
  
“You said that the play was about a relationship, right? Well... what better way to practice than by pretending to be my date.” Sakuya ahhed in realization.

  
  
“Thank you Tenma! I thought that you meant something else, but it turns out that you’re just being as nice and as cool as you usually are.” Sakuya sent a blinding beam at Tenma, who almost melted at the sight of it.

“Haha, yeah... of course... I didn’t mean anything else...” Tenma sputtered as he grabbed the script from Sakuya’s hand and pretended to read it despite the fact that his brain was whirling a mile a minute. “Well, let’s begin then!” Sakuya cleared his throat, suddenly switching from his usual cheerful self into a meek, shy person.

“Are you sure that you want to be with someone like me? I’m useless and ugly and talentless while you’re so amazing and popular and wonderful...” Tenma took a deep breath, trying to make sure that he won’t accidentally do something that he regrets.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Despite how you think of yourself, I think otherwise. You’re beautiful, clever, caring... you should love yourself more...” The next phrase made Tenma’s mouth dry. He can’t say that.

Sakuya looked at him in concern. “Are you okay? You suddenly stopped. It’s fine if you don’t want to practice, I’ll just find someone else.”

Tenma shook his head. C’mon, this is just acting. This isn’t real. Get a grip on yourself. “No, it’s fine. I just lost track for a bit.”

Tenma pushed aside his feelings. “You should love yourself like I love you.” Never mind. Tenma can’t shove aside his feelings. He placed his face in his hand and felt it burning up.  
  
  


“Eh, do you have a fever? I’m sorry for making you practice with me if you do...” Sakuya looked so sad and concerned and guilty that Tenma automatically regretted feeling embarrassed. “No, it’s not that. It’s just..” Tenma paused. Can he do this?

“Just what?” Tenma has decided he can’t do this.

“It’s just that I gotta go now, bye.” He rushed away, leaving Sakuya in confusion.


	6. ChikaIta | "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @thelightroyale

Chikage stared at the man next to him, who was currently sleeping peacefully with his blonde hair framing his face in a delicate way. The moonlight filtered in through the windows, bathing him in an ethereal light. It suited him, Itaru was an angel, or at least he was one to Chikage.

  
  
Chikage didn’t know how it happened, he didn’t know how all these feelings, these tumultuous, turbulent... wonderful feelings came up. He thought he was cold, so cold that no one could ever thaw his heart out, but then Itaru came, blazing like a wildfire, ravaging the icy tundra that was his heart. In the end, Chikage couldn’t help but succumb to the flames, to his desires.

At first, Chikage thought that just having a physical relationship could satiate him, that even just a taste of Itaru could put out the flames, yet it wasn’t the case. Once he had one taste, he wanted more and more. He wanted to drink up everything about Itaru, not just their physical relationship. He wanted the feelings, the dates, the tender moments, the everything. It was sickening to him.

Chikage was startled when he heard Itaru shifting, afraid that he might’ve accidentally verbalized his intrusive thoughts, but he slightly relaxed when he felt Itaru snuggle closer to him, burying his face in Chikage’s chest. Chikage couldn’t help the fond smile that formed on his lips, but it quickly turned from fond to bitter. His job was too dangerous for relationships, he should’ve been more careful. He can’t afford to just fall like this. To be fair, he didn’t think he was capable of love, yet here he is. Fuck.

Chikage looked down at Itaru, planting a gentle kiss on the man’s hair. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified” he whispered. His only response was silence.


	7. ChikaIta | "You've never hurt me, ever"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @thelightroyale, it's a sequel to the last chapter

"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." Itaru wasn't fully conscious yet, but those words rang out through the silence, slicing through his grogginess. It didn't help that Chikage also planted a kiss on Itaru's hair. Itaru tried his best to pretend that he was still sleeping when in actuality he was internally freaking out. What was happening? How should he approach this? Is there a walkthrough or something? 

Itaru decided to do the old wake up and pretend that he's clueless when he's really not. It worked for a lot of anime characters, so why wouldn't it work for him? Using the skills he learned from Mankai, he let out a loud groan and groggily opened his eyes. 

"Oh, hey Senpai. Why are you up? We have work tomorrow."

Although it was dark, Itaru saw Chikage visibly freeze. Despite that, Chikage's voice was still calm.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Ah. What's the matter?"

Chikage looked to the side, holding his arm. "Something's on my mind. Don't worry too much."

Itaru wondered if he should be rave. Should he actively try to go down this route or passively go down this route and hope he doesn't fuck up? God, he guesses he has to actively go down the route because if not, they'd be circling around each other like a game of gay chicken, and that's not a fun game.

Itaru grabbed Chikage's hand, much to the other man's surprise. "Listen, I was awake when you said that."

Itaru felt Chikage physically stiffen. "Said what?"

"Said the thing where you admitted that you loved me." Chikage tried to pull his hand away from Itaru's, but Itaru gripped it tight.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Itaru didn't know where to go from here. Fuck. A walkthrough would be really nice right now. Oh well, time to continue down this route without a walkthrough.

"It's not unfortunate because I have feelings for you too."

Shit, was that too straightforward? Too cheesy?

Instead of the usual look of happiness that most other people would get when their feelings were reciprocated, Chikage had on a look of sadness, of worry.

"You really shouldn't have feelings for me." Itaru obviously wasn't going to stop his feelings just like that.

"Why?"

Chikage refused to look at Itaru.

"I hurt everyone around me. I only bring trouble and pain. I don't deserve your love, I don't deserve anyone else's love."

"You've never hurt me, ever." Itaru leaned in close to Chikage.

Chikage still refused to say look at Itaru, so Itaru used his hand to gently guide Chikage's face to him. Blue eyes met with pink eyes as Itaru leaned in to kiss Chikage. Chikage kissed back.

Itaru didn't know what this meant for their relationship, but he sure hoped that it meant that they still had a chance.


	8. TasuTsumu | "Your hair is so soft"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @chiikages

Tasuku wasn’t really a sentimental or romantic guy, but he supoosed that he had his moments. For example, this is one of them. “Your hair is so soft...” Tasuku murmured one day, his fingers tangled in Tsumugi’s hair. Tsumugi looked up in surprise.  
  


“Huh? Tacchan? What are you doing?” Tsumugi enjoyed the sensations of the coarse fingers playing with his hair.

“I’m just enjoying time with my boyfriend, can’t I do that?”

Tsumugi smiled softly. “No, you’re always welcome to. I just never took you as the one to be as domestic as this.”

Tasuku snorted. “I’m not usually, but...” Tasuku shot a fond look at Tsumugi. “I can make a few exceptions.”

Tsumugi felt something warm inside of him, as he felt his face warm up. “You spoil me Tacchan, I don’t deserve it.”

“Well, you do deserve it, just... not in public. This only stays between the two of us.”

Tsumugi chuckled. “Of course, I’m not, I know you well enough.” Tasuku kissed Tsumugi’s hair.

“Thanks Tsumutsumu, I appreciate that.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You really are the best.” The two were silent for awhile, Tasuku still playing with Tsumugi’s hair.

“You really do like my hair, huh?”

“I did say it was soft, didn’t I?”

“That you did.”


	9. HisoHoma | "I'm not going to leave you. You're never going to have to suffer by yourself again, I promise."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @momosumii

Homare wasn't quite sure what his relationship with Hisoka was. He knew that Hisoka trusted him, but the boundaries between them were... nebulous. However, he knew that he had to do something when he saw Hisoka crying late one night, despite their questionable relationship.

"Hisoka, what's the matter?" Homare hated emotions, or well he couldn't properly process them. However, he hated seeing his friends sad even more, so he sucked it up and continued on. "I know that you're very secretive, but...just this once, I want you to tell me what you're feeling."

Hisoka wiped the tears from his eyes, sniffling. The man was usually so calm, that seeing him so desolate hurt Homare.

"Oh, Alice, did I wake you? I'm sorry." Homare shook his head.

"No, no. It's fine. I woke up to get some water, that's all." That was a total lie, but Homare knew enough about emotions to know that confirming it would stoke the flames in this already volatile fire.

Hisoka looked down, bringing his knees to his chest. "It's fine. It's nothing. Don't worry about me."

Homare hesitated. He didn't want to push Hisoka too hard, but at the same time he knew that if he didn't push the subject, Hisoka would continue on like this. "Hisoka, I know that you like to deal with things alone, but that doesn't have to happen anymore." Homare wrapped his arms around Hisoka. People give hugs to sad people, right?

Hisoka stiffened, but eventually melted into the hug. "I'm not going to leave you. You're never going to have to suffer by yourself again, I promise." Homare didn't know where that even came from, but he guessed that it was the right thing to say as he saw Hisoka's small smile.

"Thanks Alice. I appreciate that."


	10. TasuTsumu | "This is not a double date, we're just third and fourth wheeling."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @homeowre

Tasuku and Tsumugi looked at each other as they both thought at the same time "How did we get in this situation?" In front of them was Hisoka and Homare, currently holding hands. Homare was talking about a new poet he discovered while Hisoka was rolling his eyes and complaining about how noisy Homare was. However, Hisoka did have a soft glint in his eyes as he looked at Homare go off about whatever it was that time. God, Tsumugi and Tasuku didn't know what to do. They looked at each other, a silent conversation occurring.

Of course, the two couldn't do anything about it, so they continued following Hisoka and Homare around. They did end up talking about plays as they always do, so time passed by a bit more quickly. They didn't realize it but they were physically quite close to each other. This, of course, sends the wrong impression.

"Oh, I didn't realize this was a double date." Homare said, looking back at the two walking behind him.

"Alice, you barely realized? Why else would they bother to come together?" Hisoka paused, which was the cue for Homare to feed him another marshmallow.

Tsumugi flushed. "Huh? Double-date?" Hisoka shot them a deadpan look.

"You can't tell me that it's not a double-date. You guys are all looking at each other softly, talking and smiling and laughing. I can sense the fact that you guys want to hold hands and I can sense the tension from all the years releasing. This is a double date."

Tsumugi was too flustered to say anything, so Tasuku knew that he had to step in. He did see why people would think that it was a double date but it wasn't. "This is not a double date, we're just third and fourth wheeling." That sounded a lot better in his head.

Homare sighed. "Ah, pining. What a tortuous thing."


	11. ChikaIta | "Why haven't you kiss me yet?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @MeansAllisonBtw

Chikage and Itaru were both surprisingly free, so they decided to go on a date. Well, it’s more like Itaru wanted to go to an arcade and he dragged Chikage with him. Oh well, Itaru still considers it a date.

“Chigasaki, why do we always come here?” Chikage looked around at all the arcade games, most of which he had played with Itaru.

“Isn’t it obvious Senpai?” Itaru gestured around him. “This is my second, or I guess third after Mankai, home!”

“I see.”

“That’s why I keep on wanting to go here, I want to show you more of my home, more of myself.” Itaru shuddered. “That is getting too cheesy, so let’s go and blow some zombie heads off.” Itaru grabbed Chikage’s hand and dragged him around. Chikage didn’t do anything but smile fondly.

The two did the usual there: Trying to break records, Playing way too many shooter games, and trying out claw machines. Chikage won a bunch of things from the claw machines, much too Itaru’s displeasure.

“I swear you’re a cheat character just like how those claw machines are cheat games.”

“Maybe, you’re just bad at them.”

Itaru frowned. “Whatever Senpai, you’re just a cheat character. You get whatever it is you want.”

Chikage smirked. “If that’s so, then why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

Itaru turned to look at Chikage. “What?”

“You said that I can get whatever I want, right? Then, where’s my kiss?” He pointed to his lips. Itaru sighed, but he leaned up to kiss Chikage. “

There, now can I call you a cheat character in peace? I’m still salty about the claw machine.”

“I don’t know, I think I need a few more kisses in order to allow it.”


	12. AzaKyu | "Please marry me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @masumitwt

Azami never thought that he would be here, in a restaurant, with a ring box in his pocket. He patted it, just in case it somehow disappeared within the last 5 minutes since he last patted it. You never know.

"You okay there Azami?" Kumon looked up at Azami with those big eyes and Azami silently cursed. Not yet. He can't fall yet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Azami picked at his salad, bringing a fork full of lettuce to his mouth and slowly chewing on it. Kumon set down his own utensils.

"You're not okay, I can tell. Did you get into another fight with Shifuto or Sakyo-san or something? Cause, if so, I hope you know that it won't last."

"I know, but legitimately, it's not a fight for once."

"Well, that's good, but what is it then? I don't want to see you all sad like this." Azami wondered if it was time.

"It's just... a lot has been on my mind." Kumon shifted in his seat.

"Uh oh. Why do I feel like something's bad going to happen?"

Azami shook his head. "No. No. It's nothing bad. It's just I was thinking about relationship."

"I see... what about our relationship?"

"Well, we've gotten a lot closer and our relationship has gotten a lot better over the years... and..." Azami swallowed. Here goes nothing. He got on one knee.

"Please marry me." Kumon was uncharacteristically quiet, which scared the absolute living daylights out of Azami, but Kumon broke into a wide grin.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Kumon reached in to kiss Azami, but Azami gently pushed him away, flushing.

"We can't kiss in public until we're married!"

"We're literally 22."


	13. HisoHoma | "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @COCO_meraki

Hisoka was slowly regaining memories from his past, and honestly he wasn't quite sure about who he was. However, he was sure about one thing, it seemed like everywhere he went, he brought misery. Death and despair seemed to plague him and he couldn't do anything about it. Even worse, his new family could get caught in the crosshairs. He knew that some of them could take care of themselves, like Chikage or Guy or anyone in Akigumi, but some others... Hisoka shot a look at the man sleeping across from him, others might not be as lucky.

Hisoka has always tried to push away romantic feelings. Platonic feelings were fine, they were important, but romantic feelings... he looked away in pain. Hisoka didn't even want to think about his significant other getting hurt because of him. He couldn't help but sneak another peek at Homare. The man was usually so carefree and spirited. He didn't deserve to worry about certain people wanting to kill him, all he deserved to worry about was his usual problems. Hisoka couldn't add to it. Hisoka sighed, cringing when it came out a little too loud.

Homare shifted in his sleep, which made Hisoka freeze. However, the comforting sounds of Homare breathing lulled Hisoka back into security. Despite not knowing much about himself, Hisoka also did know another thing: Homare would always be there for him. Homare did always take care of him. He was the main marshmallow supplier. He was the first person that Hisoka trusted to stand in the back of him. He was his roommate, his friend, his best friend even, his... oh fuck. No. No. No. Hisoka put his head in his hands. No. Hisoka once again looked at Homare, but this time, the stare lasted. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." Hisoka murmured. Homare flipped over on his side as response. 

"I love you too Hisoka." Homare muttered sleepily before once again falling asleep.


	14. KazuOmi | "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @juzahyxdo

Kazunari closed his eyes, feeling the wind tousle his hair. The vast ocean laid in front of him, comforting him with its familiar smell. A gentle voice cut through to him, causing to open his eyes. "Hey Kazunari. What are you thinking about?" Kazunari always did love Omi's voice. It was so soothing and it added to the serenity of the current scene. 

"Nothing. Sometimes, you just want to vibe with the wind in your hair, the ocean at your feet, and a great person to keep you company."

Omi laughed, the sound echoing across the empty beach. Kazunari smiled fondly. Omi should laugh more. He's always so mom-like, that he deserved time to relax too. Kazunari suddenly heard a click and looked up. Omi had his usual camera in his hand. He had on the fondest smile as he looked at the picture he just took.

"What's with that smile Omimi? Was it a great shot or something?" Omi paused for a moment before answering.

"Well...yeah. But, it's more due to who the shot is focused on." Kazunari couldn't help but flush at this.

"You flatter me. I appreciate it though."

Omi shook his head. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Kazunari felt his cheeks getting warmer.

"Yo... you're going to over-inflate my ego and that's not lit for anyone."

"No, seriously. As a photographer, you're my best subject. My muse, I guess."

Omi was also blushing at this point and that just sent Kazunari over the edge. Kazunari covered his way too red face.

"Bro..."


	15. SakyoIzu | One small kiss, turning away for an instant before devouring each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @solita_lunita

Sakyo couldn't believe that it actually happened. He couldn't believe that he was actually dating Izumi. He never even imagined that he would get to see her again either, so hey. Miracles can happen. He was scared though. What if he accidentally went too fast? What if he scared her off? What if he messes up everything? It's better to be safe than sorry.

Of course, Izumi wasn't the type to beat around the bush, so that made things infinitely harder. She would always look up at him with those looks, and he would never know what they actually meant. She refused to tell him too, so that made things so much more complicated. Why couldn't she just tell him upfront?

Like, perfect example right now. They were currently on a date, and it was nearing the end of it. Sakyo walked Izumi back up to her room and she looked up expectantly at him.

"Uh... Izumi... what are you staring for?" Izumi raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Instinctively, Sakyo's hand patted his pocket. He felt his wallet and he breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god.

"Sakyo-san, I didn't mean that." Izumi pouted, pointing to her lips. "I meant a goodbye kiss." Oh. "I see."

Sakyo supposes that if Izumi explicitly says that she wants a kiss, then... then he wasn't moving too fast. She did give her consent after all. Well, here goes nothing.

Sakyo leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. His face was red and the only thing on his mind was how soft her lips were and how good she smelt. He pulled away and Izumi sighed.

"I can't believe I have to do this." Izumi muttered before she grabbed Sakyo by his tie, pulling him into a deep kiss. Their kiss was raw and desperate, unbridled emotions welling out of them. Their hands were roaming all over the place. It lit a spark in Sakyo that he didn't know was even possible.

Izumi pulled away first, her lips swollen.

"I think that should clear up more things about our relationship." Izumi said with a smirk. Sakyo could only nod mutely.


	16. HisoHoma | "You're not safe here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @holytatsumi

Hisoka didn’t ever want to get involved with anything dangerous again. He was now a changed man, a man who quite honestly doesn’t want to do anything but spend time with his new family, sleep, and eat marshmallows. He has had enough of danger, thank you very much. Sadly, life didn’t go the way he wanted it to, as he was now currently on another mission. In his defense, it was to protect his new family, so... Hisoka sighed as he looked away from the scene. He couldn’t let anyone hurt his new family, he just couldn’t.

Hisoka heard someone approaching him as his head immediately whipped to the sound. He thought that he took care of everyone. In the distance, he saw a way too familiar hair style. The figure got closer and closer until it practically launched itself at Hisoka.

“Hisoka, there you are. Everyone was worried.” Hisoka enjoyed the comforting feel of Homare’s arms around him.

“Alice? What are you doing here?”

“Well, I’m here to get you of course. When I didn’t see you in your usual sleeping spots, I got worried. So, I searched everywhere and everyone else to check everywhere. The washing machine, the trash can, the bath tub, you weren’t anywhere. So, everyone was naturally very worried. However, Chikage said that you were off taking care of something and that you would be back soon.”

Hisoka silently cursed Chikage in his head. “I see. Why are you here though? How’d you find me?”

Homare beamed. “I annoyed Chikage to take me here!”

“You know you’re not safe here, right?”

Homare nodded.

“Of course, but you’re not safe here either, so come on.” Homare tugged at Hisoka’s arm gently. “Let’s go home.”

Those 3 words made Hisoka smiled softly.

“Yeah. Let’s.”


	17. GuyChika | A hoarse whisper "Kiss me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @guy_reni

Guy and Chikage had a strange relationship with one another. It wasn’t that things were awkward between them, in fact they got along quite well due to their interests in spices, but there was something that lingered between them. Something that was unexplainable to them both. That didn’t stop the two from hanging out with each other or interacting with each other, they do live in the same dorms and have the same circle of friends. However, it did stop them from fully verbalizing their full thoughts. To be frank, they didn’t quite understand it either. They both often pondered about what it is that they had, but they often dismissed those thoughts to replace it with something else. After all, they both are busy men.

However, Chikage decided to step over their carefully marked boundaries one day. He was tired of running away from whatever this was.   
  


“Hey Guy-san, want to go to this new restaurant that opened near us? I heard their usage of spice is immaculate.”

“I would like to join you on this trip, thank you.”

Just like that, one of their barriers got shattered.

The next barrier got shattered when others commented that it was date. Neither of them wanted to think about what that meant for their relationship, what it meant for them. The last barrier got absolutely obliterated when the two got back from the restaurant and there was electricity in the air. The two of them stared at each other, afraid to make a move in case that it’ll drive the other person away.

Chikage wasn’t sure about what he really wanted or liked, but... he still was tired of running away. His whole life has been from running from one place to another, from one identity to another. He wanted to make something last, even if it didn’t last for a long time. He looked up at Guy before saying

“Kiss me.” Chikage’s voice was uncharacteristically hoarse. Whether that was due to his romantic feelings or his nervousness, he’ll deal with it later.

A look of surprise dawned on Guy’s usually stoic face until what looked like a hint of a soft smile appeared. Guy gently grabbed Chikage’s face and pulled him into a kiss.

The two may not know what exactly their relationship was, but they do know one thing.

They know that there’s something deeper than friendship lingering underneath the surface. Yet, will they dig it up? Only time will tell.


	18. TasuTsumu | Height Difference Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @makoharued

Tsumugi was never really focused on his height. After all, he couldn’t really control that, so he reasoned that no matter how bothered he was by it, it wouldn’t matter. However, what did bother Tsumugi was how hard it was to kiss his boyfriend. He knew that it shouldn’t have bothered him so much, but... he really did like kissing Tasuku.

This fact became clear when Tsumugi was feeling particularly soft when he saw Tasuku practicing hard for a play that he offered to help with. Tsumugi just wanted to give Tasuku a kiss, but he found that even on his tippy toes, he couldn’t reach the man.

Tasuku cocked an eyebrow. “What’s up Tsumutsumu? You look upset.”

Tsumugi shook his head. “It’s nothing big, don’t worry about it.”

“Well, even if it’s nothing big, I want to know about it. If there’s anything I can do to help you feel better, then I will.”

Tsumugi felt a fond smile bloom on his face. “Well, it’s just that I want to give you a kiss, but I’m too short.”

Tasuku snorted. “Is that it? You could’ve just asked me to bend down or something.” 

“Yeah, but... you were busy practicing. I couldn’t disturb you.” “Most of the time, you won’t disturb me. I promise. Just tell me you want to kiss.” Tasuku leaned down while Tsumugi stood on his tippy toes. Their lips finally met for a soft kiss as Tsumugi pulled away.  
  
  


“I’ll take you up on that offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @gachakitakoreJK for more fics and shitposting and I might open up requests again... I'll accept prompts from people who follow me, we don't have to be mutuals


End file.
